Blackmail
by PersephoneJackson123
Summary: • If the political field was a forest, the Black Family would be the deadliest predators. Unprovoked, they will be lenient. However, the day a witch or wizard is ignorant enough to aggravate them, the Black Family will not hesitate to strike. They do not forget, they do not forgive. A very different Sirius Black leaves prison. A very different Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts • AU


**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter, everything but my plot belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _The Black Rule_

The Wizarding population is known for its disagreements. It is notorious for its differences, disputes, and conflicting opinions.

A popular example is the animosity between Dark and Light wizards. It is one of the first things that muggleborn children take note of upon their introduction to this unique world. It is as if an agreement between the Dark and Light is as unlikely as the chances of the Cruciatus Curse not causing pain; both sides are severe, unyielding, and uncompromising. However, perhaps all magical beings agree on one, _and only one_, matter; a subject that they never find the courage to speak of in public, and only feel free to articulate their opinions behind heavily warded doors. After all, no wizard wishes to be on the receiving end of the Black Family's wrath.

Because when it comes to the Blacks, all magical beings of the Wizarding World share the same opinion.

Blacks have always been, and will always be, _dark_. They are cunning and ruthless politicians, master manipulators, and are willing to do what is necessary to reach their goals. The Noble and Most Ancient House of the Blacks is no place for light wizards. With their superior smirks, cold gray eyes, and authoritarian demeanor, all wizards are aware that they are not to be crossed.

There are no exceptions to this rule.

Ah, many do believe and hope that the various disowned Blacks are perhaps kinder. After all, there _must_ be a reason for the disownment. If most disowned men and women are muggleborn sympathizers, is it not logical to believe that they might be light?

Perhaps Marius Black—the squib of the Black Family—is light. Surely, he would loathe the customs of the family that abhors him! After all, is it not logical to deduce that he would denounce the traditions and views of the Blacks after his treatment on their hands? Some dare to believe that he might be one of those lone exceptions to what is known as the "Black Rule". However, these people are unaware of his rise in muggle politics. They are unaware of his reputation among the muggle government, and his rather interesting ways of _persuasion_. They know nothing of his exploits with the different kinds of poisons, or his cruel and smirking countenance as he coats a beautiful rose's petals with his venomous potions before smiling charmingly and handing the _gift_ to his political opponents. They are oblivious to the secrets behind his handsome face and warm eyes.

If not Marius Black, what about Andromeda Tonks, the calm and soft spoken wizarding lawyer? After all, everyone _knows_ that she is an openly light witch. For Merlin's sake, she married a muggleborn! Moreover, she was disowned for it too! _Obviously_, she breaks the stereotypes. Some would assume that _she _is the exception of the black family. However, these people unaware of the few drops of Veritaserum she casually slips into the opposing client's tea during the court case. They do not know what she did to that man who _dared_ to call her daughter a mudblood. And, well, how _would_ they know when she oblivitated all the witnesses with nothing but a smirk and an obscene lack of remorse?

What about Alphard Black? Did he not seem like a decent wizard? Those who seem to think so quite obviously don't know about the hundreds of thousands of galleons he amassed through his various illegal businesses.

If the _disowned_ Blacks are so very dangerous, the "true" Blacks are even worse.

If the political field was a forest, the Black Family would be the deadliest predators; they would undoubtedly be at the top of the food chain. Because a true Black does not bow to anyone; loyalty to family is their most important rule.

Keeping these details in mind, there is no doubt that _no_ members of the Black Family lacked the characteristics of strength and ambition. Unprovoked, they will do nothing. However, the day a witch or wizard is _stupid_ enough to aggravate them, the Black Family will not hesitate to strike. They are the very embodiment of dark magic, the very definition of calculating, and the modern meaning of Machiavellian.

However, _one_ Black had the potential to be light. Exposed to the expectations and harshness of his family, Sirius Orion Black learned the art of manipulation, and gained the family characteristics and knowledge. Nevertheless, he did not wish to use his _talents_. He found happiness and acceptance in light magic and customs. Sirius grew up loving the other side, and wanting nothing more than to be a part of it. In the process, his family disowned him.

And then, that fateful night came, and everything went to pieces. He had lived his whole life as a light wizard; he had been _accepted _as a light wizard. The only people who would have stood up for Sirius and declared without hesitation that he was light, were now gone.

When the charges of murder and betrayal were placed upon him, he thought that his _friends_ and _allies_ would stand up for him. But they took his godson from him, and left him to rot. The pain he felt was indescribable, and for the first few weeks, all he could do was scream. He wanted to claw his eyes out, and pull his hair until it all ripped off. He wanted to draw his nails against his skin until the blood was flowing freely over the dark floor. Sirius could not believe that after years of proving himself as light, they condemned him to Azkaban without a thought.

But after all, _everyone_ in the wizarding world absolutely _knew_ that _all_ Blacks are dark. Since there are no exceptions to the rule, the Wizarding authorities saw no fault in throwing Sirius in Azkaban.

Thus, Sirius spent his years in Azkaban planning.

He calculated his every move, and worked out every detail until he knew everything was perfect. He finally understood his Father's disappointment when he chose to follow Dumbledore's ideals rather than choosing to be loyal to the House of Black. And now, here he was, doomed by the very people he chose over his family. He now fully comprehended why Blacks stuck together. Who else could Blacks turn to other than family, when the whole world was ready to denounce them at the first possible occasion? The light side had nothing for him anymore. James and Lily were gone. _If_ he ever got out, there was no point in fighting for those who did not care.

The wizarding world did not know that chucking Sirius Black into Azkaban would be their worst action. By rejecting the one true exception to the Black rule, the Wizarding World made sure that the only "light" Black of the family would adopt the traits he fought so hard to abandon. The people he trusted had betrayed Sirius Black. The people he put faith in had caused him harm. And nothing was more dangerous than a Black provoked. One day, _somehow_, Sirius would get out. And the day he somehow escaped the prison, he would put his plans into action. One day, he would put everything right. By rejecting the only light Black, the Wizarding World made Sirius as dark as his family.

They condemned themselves.

After all, the House of Black _invented_ the word blackmail.

* * *

**AN:** The first chapter of this story is very short because it's the "introduction" - other chapters should be around 5000-7000 words. I know, I know! I should be concentrating on updating The Dark Heir. But this story just wouldn't leave my mind. However, do not fear because The Dark Heir is not abandoned and I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter. It's a hard chapter to write, and that's why it took so long!

If you want more, please review! Your feedback gives me inspiration to write.


End file.
